A novel clinical technique is proposed for the measurement of the pressure distribution beneath the normal and abnormal foot during locomotion. It is anticipated that this technique will, for the first time, provide the orthopaedist with both a quantitative measurement and a graphic representation of the temporal and spatial variations of the stresses generated on the plantar surface of the foot. Preliminary work with a related technique, impractical for clinical applications, has demonstrated the feasibility and potential of the proposed approach. The two year initial project is devoted entirely to the development of the hardware and software needed to measure the pressure underneath the foot to a resolution of better than 5mm x 5mm. Arrays of PZT piezo ceramic transducers are proposed together with a FET charge amplifier for each transducer element. The entire array will be placed inside a shoe and measurements will be taken by a microprocessor and associated hardware. The data will then be processed and presented graphically in a way which will enable a clinician to visualize possibly abnormal pressure distributions during locomotion or during stance.